My Hero
by FI.SilverK
Summary: Tahukah kau bahwa pengorbanan seorang Ayah juga sangat besar? Percayalah, Aku tahu. Karena aku telah melihat dan merasakannya sendiri. #FIFamily2019


#FIFamily2019

_Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto_

**My Hero**

Kebanyakan orang hanya melihat betapa besarnya pengorbanan seorang ibu hingga mereka menyepelekan sosok laki-laki yang menjadi penopang dalam keluarga.

Ayah.

Ya, laki-laki yang berkorban hampir sama dengan ibu. Sosok yang rela menjelajahi dunia luar yang keras demi keluarga kecil tercintanya.

Heh, percaya atau tidak, aku sudah melihat dan merasakan pengorbanan seorang Ayah. Semua terjadi sekitar 10 tahun lalu...

**_Flashback_**

**_Saat itu aku hanya seorang pelajar SMA disalah satu sekolah swasta_** **_ternama._** **_Seorang remaja dengan segala kenakalannya._**

**-**

_" Oi, Teme! Tunggu!" teriakku pada teman sebangkuku, sekaligus sahabat masa kecilku._

_" Hn?."** j**awabnya sembari terus melangkah keluar sekolah._

_" __Nanti malam kau datang kan? kau harus ada saat aku menang." tanyaku pada Sasuke._

_" Hah... apa kau sadar resikonya? balapan liar sangat beresiko. " katanya mengingatkanku**.**_

_" Ya ya ya, aku tau. Pokoknya kau datang saja nanti malam" jawabku malas._

_" Aku tidak sabar mengalahkan di muka besi karatan itu, hehehe " sambungku sembari terkekeh_.

_" Hn, terserah kau sajalah. " balasnya acuh._

**-**

**_Ya, aku menantang seniorku disekolah, si Muka Besi Karatan a.k.a Pein untuk balapan malam ini. _**

**_Jadi beginilah aku, terjerumus pada dunia kenakalan remaja yang kelam_** **_tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku. Ayahku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia tak punya banyak waktu bersama kami._**

**-**

_" Aku Pulang~... " Ucapku entah pada siapa._

_" Ah, kau sudah pulang, Naruto? bagaimana harimu di sekolah? " balas wanita berambut merah yang merupakan ibuku**.**_

_" Hm... cukup baik. Oh iya, nanti malam aku akan pergi bersama Si Sasuke, Bu. " kataku_.

_" Eh? memangnya kau pergi kemana, Naruto? "tanyanya heran_.

_" Ah, cuma tugas kelompok. _" _jawabku bohong._

_Entah kenapa perasaanku sedikit tak enak saat ini. Aku merasa tak nyaman membohongi ibuku, padahal aku sudah biasa berbohong padanya._

_" Baiklah, asal jangan pulang terlalu larut. Malam ini kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu. " jawab ibuku**.**_

_Ah, hari ini memang hari ulang tahunku**. **Yasudahlah, aku juga tidak berencana berlama-lama di sirkuit. _

_" Ayahmu akan pulang setelah selesai rapat dengan dewan perusahaan nanti malam. Jadi usahakan untuk pulang cepat, ok? " sambungnya._

_" Akan kuusahakan, Bu. " jawabku tersenyum._

**-**

**_Heh, Aku berniat untuk pulang cepat malam itu. Menangkan balapan dengan cepat dan segera pulang. Begitulah isi pikiranku._**

**_Namun, tidak semua rencana berjalan mulus kan?_**

**-**

_" Yo! Teme! kukira kau tidak datang, Hahahaha " sapaku pada Sasuke._

_" Hn " balasnya._

_" Yo Naruto! Kudengar kau akan balapan malam ini? siapa yang kau lawan? " tanya seorang temanku yang bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya._

_" Yo Kiba! Ahahaha aku memang balapan melawan Pein malam ini. Kau harus mendukungku, ok? " jawabku dengan semangat._

_" Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati, bung. Pein dikenal curang kalau balapan. " kata Kiba ._

_" Baiklah,aku akan berhati-hati. " balasku._

_" Apa kau benar-benar yakin, Dobe? " tanya Sasuke._

_" Tentu saja aku yakin, hehehehe " jawabku percaya diri_

**_-_**

**_Balapan liar telah menjadi hobiku dulu. Tepat sebelum hal mengerikan itu terjadi..._**

**_-_**

_" Heh, Bersiap untuk kalah, anak ingusan! " ejek Pein padaku._

_" Oh ya? semoga kau senang dengan bau asap knalpot mobilku! hahahaha " ejekku balik._

_" Hehehe kita lihat saja nanti... " katanya menyeringai._

_Seorang gadis berdiri dan memberi tanda balapan dimulai. Segera kupacu mobilku dijalanan sepi kota Konoha beriringan dengan mobil Pein._

**_-_**

_"Aku pulang~... " kata seorang pria tampan berambut pirang . Ayahku._

_" Ah akhirnya kau pulang, Minato. Kenapa lama sekali? " tanya ibuku padanya_

_" Rapat di kantor tadi agak alot. Pihak dewan ingin keputusannya tidak ditentang meskipun beresiko tinggi. " jawabnya sedikit kesal, namun ia segera tersenyum._

_" Ah sudahlah, dimana Naruto? " tambahnya._

_" Ia pergi mengerjakan tugas bersama temannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang. " jawab ibuku._

_" Yasudahlah. Kushina, menurutmu apa aku keterlaluan? " tanyanya lagi dengan nada sedih._

_" Maksudnya? " tanya ibuku balik_

_" Maksudku, aku terlalu sibuk di kantor sehingga jarang meluangkan waktu bersama kalian. Apalagi bersama Naruto, aku seharusnya ada disampingnya, layaknya seorang ayah dan anak yang lain. " katanya._

_" Aku takut ia akan pergi terlalu jauh dariku. " tambahnya murung._

_" Kalau begitu, minta maaflah nanti saat ia makan malam, Minato. Dia pasti mengerti." jawab ibuku dengan senyuman. Perkataan ibuku tadi sukses mengembalikan senyuman di wajahnya._

_" Kau benar. Aku ingin membuat anak itu bahagia, apapun yang terjadi. Apapun bayarannya. " Katanya tersenyum._

**-**

_Di sebuah jalanan sepi kota Konoha terlihat dua mobil sedang berpacu untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain._

_" Sial! tidak kusangka dia bisa sehebat ini! " kataku memukul Dashboard mobil._

_" Tak apa. Aku akan mendahuluinya saat tikungan didepan. " kataku menenangkan diri._

_Benar saja, pada tikungan didepan aku berhasil mendahuluinya dari sisi dalam._

_" Ahahahaha! makan itu muka besi! Ahahaha! " Tawaku girang didalam mobil._

**-**

**_Aku tertawa girang, tanpa sedikit pun sadar akan bahaya yang mengintai._**

**_Ketika harga dirimu dipertaruhkan, kau akan melakukan segala cara agar menang, bukan? Itulah yang dilakukan Pein padaku._**

**-**

_Kerumunan penonton sudah mulai terlihat dikejauhan. Aku hanya perlu lurus dan semuanya selesai. Tak lama kemudian, Bumper mobilku ditabrak oleh Pein sehingga sedikit oleng._

_" Hei! Apa-apaan ini! " __kataku saat mobilku mulai sedikit oleng._

_Pein menabrak bagian samping mobilku hingga keluar jalanan dan menabrak sebuah pohon besar dipinghir jalan. Pandanganku mengabur seiring dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhku hingga aku tak sadarkan diri._

**-**

**_Hal itu terus kuingat sampai sekarang, bahkan ingatan saat mobilku menabrak pohon masih terputar di memoriku._**

**_Sebuah kenangan yang pahit, bukan?_**

**_Kukira hidup tak bisa lebih kejam. Ternyata hidup dapat sangat kejam, jauh dari yang kubayangkan._**

**-**

_" Engh~.. Dimana ini? " kataku saat kesadaranku mulai kembali secara perlahan._

_" Akhirnya! Syukurlah! Akhirnya kau sadar, Nak... " tangis ibuku seraya memelukku dengan erat._

_" A-auw sakit, Bu " erangku sakit entah mengapa. Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya._

_" Apa yang terjadi denganku, Bu? " tanyaku padanya._

_" Dan kenapa perutku terasa sakit saat bergerak? " sambungku._

_" Kau menabrak pohon, nak. Benturan yanh terjadi menyebabkan salah satu ginjalmu terluka. " jawab ibuku sedih.__"_

_Kenapa... kenapa kau berbohong... tega sekali kau pada ibumu sendiri... " tangisnya._

"_ Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... " kataku._

_Aku juga menangis saat itu karena merasa bersalah pada ibuku sendiri._

_" Dimana Ayah? kenapa dia tidak ada disini? bahkan saat anaknya kecelakaan, ia tetap- "_

_P__lak!_

_P__erkataanku terputus saat ibuku menamparku._

"_ Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! " kata Ibuku._

"_ Memangnya kenapa? " tanyaku_.

_" Sembuhlah, akan ibu beritahu saat kau sembuh " jawabnya._

**-**

**_Apa kalian tahu? rasa bersalah itu masih menghantuiku sampai sekarang._**

**_Perasaan karena telah berbohong pada ibuku sendiri. Perasaan karena telah meremehkan pengorbanan seorang Ayah._**

**-**

Jadi disinilah aku, berdiri dihadapan sebuah batu bertuliskan '_Namikaze Minato'. _Tempat yang sama saat pertama kali aku melihat batu ini dan langsung terjatuh menangis.

Ayah... hari ini Boruto berulang tahun. Aku akan membahagiakannya apapun yang terjadi. Apapun resiko yang akan kutanggung.

Tenang saja... Aku dan ibu baik-baik saja disini.

Aku akan selalu menjaga ibu dan keluargaku... sama seperti yang telah kau lakukan dulu.

Tak akan kusia-siakan peninggalanmu yang ada di perutku saat ini.

Kau akan selamanya hidup dihati dan pikiran kami...

Sebagai figur pahlawan yang gagah dan berani...

Ya, seorang Pahlawan.

**My Hero**

**Mhehehehe**** Akhirnya selesai** **fic hasil kebut semalam :D**

**Pertama kali bikin fic Family, jadi kurang tau ini termasuk genre Family atau nggak :p**

**Ayo kita hidupkan lagi FFN.**

**Bagi para silent reader, kuylah kita mulai menulis...**

**Yosh, Mind To RnR?**

**Silvermane Kudan, Out.**


End file.
